Flonne's Tragic Memories
by Queen Etna
Summary: This is the first disgaea fic about Flonne's past(and i dont know if this really happened or not since its just a fic of course(Warning:This fic has some dialogue from the game)Last Chapter Is Up!Please Read And Review!
1. The vision and the boy

"Mom!Im going to school!"

called Flonne,the little angel.She was 805 years old that time.She was starting to go to school with the older angels.Flonne was typical girl who wasn't a love-freak back then.She had a mom named Alouette and a dad named Remington.

"Okay Flonne!Be careful and watch for perverts and any demons if you see one!"

answered Alouette.Alouette was Flonne's mother who is really over-protective over her.She is a maiden at the Celestial Church and she protects people with her holy powers.Alouette is kind,respectful,and treats everyone,even demons,kindly unless they're rough.Remington was Flonne's father except he wasn't an angel.He was a demon.Nobody accepted him in Celestia but Alouette and Seraph Lamington.

"Um,mom,isn't dad a demon?"

asked Flonne.Flonne was always confused when her mom says watch out for demons since her dad was one.

"I don't mean your dad Flonne.Well,just hurry to school or you'll be late!"

and after Alouette spoke she pushed Flonne out the door and closed the door quickly.Flonne had a feeling her mom was excited at something.But she lost that thought and walked off to school.

/At The Celestial School Of Kindness/

"Please take out your reading textbooks to page 246!"

called the teacher.Everyone in class took out their reading textbooks.As the teacher was reading the story and then telling someone else to read,Flonne was looking out the window.There,she saw flowers,trees,plants,and bunnies.Suddenly,she saw a vision:

(_A boy about the same age as Flonne was right now outside of these huge earth buildings with Flonne.The boy had blue hair,blood-red eyes,a scarf,2 golden bracelets,and was a shirtless person with only shorts._

"_Hey,lets visit our old friend General Carter guys"said the boy._

"_Um,weren't we going to see the Seraph…?"asked Flonne in confusion._

"_Later"answered the boy._

"_Later............?"said Flonne with a confused look on her face.)_

"Flonne,please read next"

called the teacher which made Flonne stop going in a daze.

"Um,where are we on?"

asked Flonne with a sweat drop coming down her face.Giggles and snickers filled the room.

"I told you shes a crazy half-angel.Must have got it from her stupid dads side"

someone whispered to their friends.Flonne had heard this and her feelings were hurt.She became silent through out the whole school day and directly went home.

/At Flonne's Home/

Flonne's mother was currently reading a book when suddenly Flonne burst into the room and ran to her and hugged her mom.

"Mom!Mom!!!Today at school was horrible!I first had a vision of seeing this selfish stubborn boy and then this girl was hurting my feelings!"

cried Flonne.Her mom hugged her back and tried to comfort her.

"There,there Flonne.Now tell me,who was this boy in your dream?That must have triggered the girl to hurt your feelings"

said Alouette calmly.There was silence in the room for a few minutes until Flonne answered.

"He had no shirt,short pants,blood-red eyes,blue hair,and a red scarf.Also,he was the stubborn-est and self centered boy I ever seen!I don't know who would like _him_"

said Flonne calmly but said the word "him" in disgust.Alouette understood what she meant.

"I guess its almost time……"

said Alouette softly.Flonne thought she saw sadness in her moms eyes.

"Uh mom,are you okay??You look worried and sad….."

whispered Flonne.Alouette looked up at Flonne and smiled pleasantly.She loved when Flonne would worry about her because Flonne was not the type to go into peoples privacys unless she had a reason to.

"Oh,nothings wrong little angel.Im just kinda freaked out that your going to see him too soon…."

Alouette said in a cheerful funny voice.Flonne thought she was joking around since her mom was saying this in a funny cheerful voice so she forgot about this vision and about the boy.

But everything changed when the boy appeared.


	2. First meeting of him and her

"Flonne,please go off to play with your friends."

said Alouette calmly.Alouette had to attend to the church on Sundays so Flonne was left alone at home.She never trusted Flonne to be at home because she was scared of her being kidnapped so she always send Flonne to play with her friends.

"But mom,I,I don't have any friends except cousin Sakura and Sakura went off to visit her relatives.All the other angels treat me like a stray demon dog….."

said Flonne disappointedly.Alouette didn't think this was true because she had talked to the other angels mothers and they all said their daughters or sons have been good(which was a really BIG lie) so Alouette just smiled and pushed Flonne out the door and close it quickly.

Flonne sighed.

"What am I going to do now?"

/The Celestia National Park/

Flonne reached the national park and sat on a bench.Her mom was busy on Sundays and her dad went to the netherworld on Sundays.Flonne was already use to this routine of going to the park and sitting on a bench for 5 hours until it was lunch time.Then she noticed a lake 1 feet away from her.Several angels were at the lake playing tag around it.Flonne never saw such a beautiful lake in her entire life.She walked over to the celestians which made them turn to her.

"Um,hey angels!My names Angel Flonne!Can I play with you or take a swim in the lake?"

Flonne asked politely.Just like that,the angels knew who she was.The angels learned from their parents that Flonne was a bad person and they shouldn't be friends with her.So the angels made up a plan to trick her.

"Oh,sorry,you cant play with us.We already have our game full.But…..you could take a swim"

said one of the angels with a giggle.Another angel putted a spell in the lake without letting Flonne notice and that action was completed.

"Oh,really?!?!I can go swim in the lake?!?!"

Flonne asked excitedly.This made the angels grin widely.

"Of course you can!"

and right after the angel spoke,she pushed Flonne in the lake.Flonne fell right in and when she tried to swim,she couldn't.Flonne suddenly found out someone left a spell in the lake that made anyone in the lake with leg cramps.Flonne turned to the angels.

"You guys tricked me!!!"

shouted Flonne at the angels.The angels shrieked with laughter.

"That's right!Your such a simple minded fool!You must be dense for trusting strangers like us!"

shrieked one of the angels.Flonne was about to shout back at them but she couldn't because water went in her mouth and she found out she was drowning.When Flonne found out about this,she gasped for breath and can still hear the angels laughing.

5 feet away,Laharl and his father King Krichevskoy was in Celestia to meet Seraph Lamington.Laharls ear twitched as he heard angels laughing from 5 feet away.

"Hey old man,I hear angels screeching.Man,they're loud!Must be pulling pranks."

said Laharl with a smirk.Laharl was a half-demon with a mom and a dad.His dad was a demon and his mom was a human.Laharl was used to people pranking or killing eachother because he was a prankster himself.He is currently 684 years old (since Flonne in the game is 200 years older than Laharl).

"Laharl,angels never prank people unless they have a really good reason to.You,in the other hand,live in the netherworld where demons are always pranksters and tricksters or whatever you call it now"

replied Krichevskoy.He was always busy so hes always used to the olden days than now.

"But old man,I also hear a little girl screaming in a lake I think"

said Laharl.For some reason,Laharl was getting worried about the little girl.This,made Laharl shocked and frightened.He was not use to these 'love things' still.

"Ah,so your worried about the little girl huh?Well,why don't you go check on her and I'll come back to get you when im done speaking to the Seraph"

and after Laharl's dad spoke,he left.Laharl was getting pissed when he heard the word "worried" but he went to where the lake was.

Flonne was already down at the bottom of the lake and would die in a few minutes of drowning.The angels was now continuing to play until Laharl appeared.

"Hey!What did you do to the girl in the lake!?!?"

shouted Laharl at the angels.The angels started to giggle.

"Oh Flonne?Well,she drowned in the lake.No point in saving her now"

said one of the angels and all of them shrieked in laughter.Laharl though,didn't even laugh but jumped into the lake and got Flonne out.When he got out,he layed Flonne on the ground and turned to the angels with a death glare.

"How could you do this to a little angel girl?!!?!What did she ever do to you?!?!?"

shouted Laharl at the angels.The angels got soo scared that they ran away while screaming.Laharl turned to Flonne and kneeled down by her.He suddenly got shocked at himself because he just helped an _angel_.Suddenly,Flonne awoke and saw Laharl.

"…..Huh…..?What happened…..?.......Oh,right…I drowned in the lake from those angels…."

whispered Flonne to herself.Then she saw Laharl kneeling by her.

"Oh,are you the one that saved me?Thanks!I could have died!"

said Flonne cheerfully to Laharl.Laharl blushed and turned away.Laharl never felt this way before.

"Oh,and whats your name?My names Angel Flonne!"

said Flonne even more cheerfully.Laharl turned to her.

"Hmph.Well,my names La---"

but Laharl was soon interrupted by calls from his dad.Laharl looked at where the calls were coming from and grumbled.

"Sorry angel Flonne,but I gotta go.See ya later!"

and Laharl ran to where his father was.Flonne stared at where Laharl went and smiled.He was her first best friend.Flonne stood up and started to skip back home.She smiled and hummed while she was going back.Nothing could be more happier than making one friend.

Soon,something bad happened.


	3. GoodBye Flonne

When Flonne got back home,her mom wasn't there.Flonne looked around but there was no note or letter about where her mom left.Flonne went to a chair and sat down on it.As soon as she was about to fall asleep,a celestian barged in.

"Hey,stupid angel,come out here!!Your dads dead!!Hurry you slowpoke!"

and the celestian left.Flonne was shocked to death and ran outside as soon as possible.

/Outside at the Celestian Gate/

"Move!!Let me go through!!"

cried Flonne through the crowd.When they saw Flonne,they let her through.When Flonne finally saw the body on the ground,tears streamed down her face.Her father was on the ground,all bloody with a sword through him.

"F-Flonne….."

"Dad!!No!!Dont speak!!You're losing energy!!!"

cried Flonne.More tears kept coming down her face.

"No,Flonne..this is the end for me…Please,don't get used by anyone……Even if they promised you anything.Master Lamington will take care of you with your mother…"

said Remington while coughing out blood.He touched Flonnes face.

"Be a good girl,Flonne…."

was Remington's last words to Flonne before his body disappeared and there was only blood everywhere.Suddenly,a stone figure appeared.He was gigantic and all the celestians(except Flonne) gasped in horror.

"_Don't worry Flonne,you'll be with me.Just for now,live a terrible life and you'll be my beautiful flower maiden dream angel I could use"_

thought Baal,the stone figure and he wiped out all the people that went to see Remington's body except Flonne.Baal disappeared.When Flonne turned around to see everyone gone,she couldn't say anything and all she could do is cry.Alouette,late because of the church meeting,heard about the news and came to the Celestian Gate to get Flonne.When Alouette arrived,she was shocked that everyone,even her husband's body,was gone.She went over to Flonne and patted her head and hugged her.

"Flonne,please don't cry.Your father wouldn't want his beautiful daughter to cry."

whispered Alouette gently.Flonne stopped crying and hugged her mom back.

"Mom,will you disappear from me too….?"

asked Flonne sadly.Alouette hugged Flonne tighter.

"Yes,I would have to disappear.My time has ran out Flonne.You'll be takened care by Master Lamington.I know he will know what to do with you….These are my last words with you Flonne.I know someone will love you back.I know you will love someone back.Believe and there will be hope.Bye….Flonne….."

and Alouette disappeared.Flonne was all alone.But she believed someone would come for her.Soon,Master Lamington appeared.

"Flonne,im sorry people left you but I know someone will love you back.Believe in love and there will always be hope"

said Master Lamington softly.Flonne turned to him and smiled.

"Right Master Lamington!"

exclaimed Flonne.From there on,Flonne believed in love and knew someone would love her back.

/Back to reality at the netherworld castle/

Flonne,the fallen angel,closed her diary and smiled.After reading her diary,she was happy to find out why she loved love so much.Flonne left her room while skipping happily.After a few minutes,Laharl barged into her room and looked around to see if Flonne was there until he saw on her table,a diary.Laharl,being soo wicked,took a peek at the diary and ended up reading the whole thing.When he finished reading,he was shocked when he read the note at the last page of Flonne's diary.He dropped her diary and quickly went out looking for Flonne.On the ground on the last page of the diary,lay the note Laharl read:

"_My memories in this diary are tragic yet I will still treasure them._

_When the wheel of life turns,my memories stay and I move._

_But no matter what happens,'he' will move with me too._

_The he that saved me,the he that helped me,the he that I fell in love with_

_The he that I know that will love me back too_

_And that's you,my darling Laharl."_

_The End._


End file.
